


The Prequel and the Sequel

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Platonic Bonding, Platonic Relationships, The bonding is between Black and Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: One year after the final defeat of Team Plasma and the return of the hero of truth, the four Unovan dexholders decide to have a meeting to catch up. Black, White, and Whitley are enjoying talking a lot, but Blake tries to stay away from the rest of the quartet as much as possible.Black decides to confront him. Black and Blake have a talk.(Platonic Black and Blake, hinted Corrupted- and Agencyshipping.)





	The Prequel and the Sequel

A soft breeze flew over the hills of Nuvema Town. Two 17-year-olds could be seen talking to a 13-year-old, laughing after they had reunited. They all had a lot of stories to share, and the once so shy Whitley seemed much more open now. Black and White were glad to see her grow more comfortable around them, and they were sure that the talk she had with N after their battle at the Giant Chasm played a big role in that. There was, however, one more person with them. Another 13-year-old was sitting beside them, not saying a word. Instead, he was facing the sky, his expression as emotionless as ever.

After he'd gotten fired, he'd lost all purpose in his life. He wasn't expelled from the school, thanks to his seniors, who had managed to convince his teacher to keep taking care of him. So a place to stay, food, education, and whatnot weren't a problem for now, but now that he was fired, he didn't see a reason in trying to keep up that facade in front of his classmates anymore.

His classmates were shocked when they saw the real him, and one by one, they all distanced themselves. Only one student decided to try and reach out to him. One student who believed that he could still be saved, that he wasn't emotionless. A young girl his age, whom he had gone through a lot with. Blake sighed whenever he thought about her. ‘Humans are so confusing,’ he thought. There was nothing she could gain from trying to help him. So why? And why did he find himself thinking about her so much?

His senior, Black, looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. He leaned towards the two girls and whispered something. "Hey, uh, can you two go to my house? You should know where it is, right, Boss?"

White looked at him, confused. "Huh? Why? Why're we whispering?"

"I wanna talk to him. I've been meaning to for a long time now... I just can't figure him out, y'know? Maybe it'd be better if we had, like, a guy talk?"

Both White and Whitley looked at him, Whitley unsure of whether or not he was serious. White, on the other hand, looked slightly disappointed, but quickly brushed it off. "Sure thing. Keys?"

"You've already got them, don't you?" He asked. White responded with a silent 'oh' before nodding and moving in the opposite direction, dragging Whitley by her arm.

Black cracked his knuckles. He's never been too good with words, but he was hoping that maybe he could help.

He took a deep breath in and out, and moved towards Blake, sitting down next to him. "Hey there!" Blake looked at his senior from his peripheral vision, not saying anything. Black decided to just keep going. He wasn't quite sure how to talk to him, but he wanted to try his best. "Uhh... Ah, Cheren told me you aren't participating in his classes a lot. But you still always get a perfect score! How come?"

He still didn't respond. Black scratched the back of his neck. "Oh c'mon, talk to me, Blake."

"Why are you trying to talk to me?" He asked, annoyed.

Black laughed and slapped his back. "Oh c'mon! You're a dexholder, just like us! Ya should lighten up and talk to us a bit more!"

"Well, I don't want to talk. I don't have anything to gain from talking to you, so why should I?"

"Huh, ya sure are exactly like Cheren said... but honestly, always acting so emotionless isn't good for you!"

Blake, his chin still buried in his arms, now gazed up at the champ. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm always like this."

"And that's the problem!" Black said, hitting the boy's back with another light slap. "You gotta lighten up! Enjoy life, live your dreams and all!"

Blake sighed. The champ had yelled that last sentence way louder than he felt comfortable with. "I had a dream. Then I got fired."

"Then maybe you need a new one?"

The 13-year-old scoffed. "No. This was all I was. There is no other dream I could pursue."

"And that's where you're wrong," Black said, slowly getting back up to his feet, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze. "There's much more to life than you think. If there's one thing I know, it's that humans' dreams are infinite. It's what I'm all about, after all!"

"'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe,' As a famous scientist once said."

Black sighed, and for a short while, there was nothing but silence between them. He wasn't good with words, so he wanted to pick what he said carefully. "Listen, Blake. I don't know a lot about you- heck, I don't know anything about you! But... your past isn’t all you are. You might think that working for the international police was all that you were, but that's just not true! Sure, you might've lost that dream, but... maybe what you need is a new one, you know?" Black sighed. He redirected his gaze towards his house, a shy smile forming on his face. "It sure was what I needed."

'A new dream, huh? Is that even possible? I was raised to be in this position. It is all I am. It's that and more. I can't just leave my past behind me, my past defines me.' Blake thought.  
But Black wasn't done yet. "You don't have to go through this alone, Blake. We're all behind you, White, me, Cheren, Whitley. Now, c'mon! Get up and yell your heart out! Like this!"

Black took a deep breath in, clenched his fists and yelled-  
"I'll be the strongest trainer ever! Stronger than even our seniors! Just you wait, Red! I'll surpass you!! I’ll really _really_ _ **really**_ surpass you!!!"

Blake's expression still didn't waver. His senior said it himself, he doesn't know anything about him. He doesn't know that he spent his entire life being trained and prepared for his work. He was taught to get rid of his emotions, to never show them to anyone, he was taught that he wasn't worth anything outside of his profession. So he wanted to be the best at it. He trained harder than anyone else, studied harder than anyone else, took fewer breaks than anyone else... frankly, his superiors sometimes even questioned if he was human. What was he worth outside of his profession? Nothing, simple as that. But Black didn't know that. He didn't know anything.

Blake stood up again, not looking at Black, but at the horizon instead. He reached for a Pokéball inside of his jacket, throwing it on the ground as soon as he found it. Genesect.

"Blake?" Black asked, confused. Blake responded by simply stepping on Genesect, already in its "UFO-Form", as his former superiors called it. Genesect started levitating. "Where are you going?!"

"I don't have to deal with you. I have better things to do. Goodbye."

The former agent flew away at an incredible speed. But Black wasn't just going to let him go like that. "Oh, you little..." He said as he reached for the pokéball containing his Braviary. "I won't let you! Let's go, Brav!"

Brav let out a mighty cry as it raised itself and Black into the air, following the ex-agent as fast as it could. "Blaaaaake!" Black yelled, and Blake could've sworn that his roar could've been heard from hundreds of miles away. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Faster, Genesect.", he commanded, and Genesect followed its orders.

"Dangit! He's too fast... Brav, switch!" He yelled, jumping off of Brav and at the same time returning it to its pokéball. He reached into a pocket inside of his jacket, where a certain pokéball was hidden. He released the Pokémon inside of it-

Reshiram.

"Let's go, Resh! Sorry for calling you like this, but trust me- it's important. We need to follow the kid that helped save us a year ago... Something's definitely wrong."

Reshiram could feel that its friend was telling the truth, so it decided to help him. 'Alright, now how am I gonna do this?! C'mon, think... think... Wait. I think I have an idea.' He thought, smiling as he realized that he had a plan. "Alright, Resh. Here’s what we'll do..."

\---

Blake still stood on Genesect, his arms crossed. He didn’t notice that the hero was so close behind him. He just wanted to get back to his apartment. He was sick of it, just wanted to close his eyes and be left alone. He just wanted to be-

Suddenly, he could feel the air heating up. The skies got hotter and hotter with each passing second, making it harder to breathe. It felt like he was breathing in fire. Suddenly, a roar. One that he could never forget. He looked up and saw the legendary dragon of truth and its hero flying above him. The hero jumped off of it, yelling his name, as he pushed him off of Genesect. "What the- what the hell, you idiot?!" Blake yelled as the two of them fell.

"Brav, now!" As soon as Black gave the command, Brav came flying and caught the two dexholders in mid-air. Black let out a relieved sigh. "Phew! That worked out... somehow. Alright Brav, just land... over there, at the Dreamyard!"

Blake was stunned. He just... pulled that off, somehow? How? "What the hell?! How'd you do that?! Where's Reshiram?!"

He looked at his junior with a bright smile on his face and rubbed his nose. "Haha! Guess I broke your composure, huh?"

The Arrester flinched... He did. "How... How did you do that?"

Black shrugged. "I dunno! Guess that's one of my strengths. Anyways, before I jumped off of Resh, I let Brav out of his ball again and told him to fly below you. Then, when I jumped, I had to make sure I'd be able to pull you down with me and have Brav catch both of us! After we jumped, I just returned Resh to his Pokéball!"

Blake shouldn't have been surprised. This was the Champion he was dealing with, after all, so... why was he so surprised? To be fair, one wouldn't expect a strategizing mind from someone as rash as him, but he'd seen his battling skills in the Giant Chasm. He shouldn't have underestimated him. That was a rookie mistake.

"Anyways, fitting that we landed here. You know this place?" Black asked, looking his junior in the eye, seriously.

"If I'm not mistaken, this should be the Dreamyard, yes?" Blake asked, looking around as he stood up. He recognized the burnt down trees and the worn down buildings, remembering a case he had here a couple of years ago.

“Yep. I haven’t spent a lot of time here, to be honest. I’ve only been here with White once when we just started traveling through Unova. This is also the place where I had one of my first encounters with Team Plasma, actually! They tried stealing Musha from me, but I think you can imagine how that went for them! Haha! Oh, speaking of which…” He grabbed a pokéball on his belt and sent the Pokémon inside of it out of it. His Musharna. Musha lazily flew about, enjoying the smell and taste of the leftover dreams. “Musha loves this place! It’s filled with dreams, which explains the name, I guess. Filled with dreams of the people who used to work here.”

“I see. And why’d you bring me here? Are you going to hold another speech to try convincing me that I just need a new dream?” Blake asked, an annoyed expression on his face. The champ smiled in response.

“Honestly, bringing you here wasn’t even my intention. I just wanna help you.” Silence, again. Blake had nothing to say because he didn’t _need_ to say anything. He figured it’d just be best to sit through this, pretend like he helped and then go back to his dorm. “You wanna know why they failed to steal Musha?”

A sigh. “Sure. Not like you’ll take no for an answer.”

A joyous laugh escaped Black, he was fully aware of that. “True! Well, let’s just say… they underestimated the power of dreams!”

“...That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard.”

“Yeah... I noticed that a bit too late. Hehe…” He responded, scratching the back of his head. “Basically, my dream of winning the Pokémon League was so strong that it gave Musha the power to tear itself away from the grunts so it could eat my dream. You have to understand, winning the Pokémon League was all I was about. It was more than just a dream, it was my… Destiny? Fate? I dunno. But I’ve been so focused on it ever since I was 5! I spent every free second I had training, studying and preparing myself for the journey I was hoping to go on! And finally, nine years later, it happened.

“I was in the Pokémon League. Despite every hurdle along the way I made it! I was in the top 8! But as you know, Team Plasma attacked. In the final round of the championship, I managed to beat my best friend, who was brainwashed by Team Plasma, and get him to remember who he really was, but… after that, I had to battle N right away. And after that, Ghetsis. And then the… Light Stone incident happened. My dream was stripped away from me when I was so close to finally reaching it. Then, two years later, I got out of the Light Stone and got another chance to battle in the Pokémon League! And I won! I beat the Elite 4 and the champion!”

“So it all ended well? What are you trying to accomplish by telling me that story?”

Black sighed. “Well, uh… After I beat the Elite 4, I kinda lost my dream in a way. I mean, as I said, that’s all I ever was. I never thought about what I’d do when I accomplished it. But… I have a new dream now. Well, actually, new dreams. I don’t just wanna become the strongest trainer in Unova, I wanna become the strongest trainer _ever!_ And…”

He nervously scratched the back of his neck. “I wanna support White’s dream. I may have accomplished what I’ve dreamt of since I was a child, but she has only just begun! I’ll do my best to support her, as a co-worker, friend, and boyfriend!"

He flinched when he realized that he'd gotten off-topic. “Uhh, what I’m trying to tell you here is that… When you distance yourself from everyone and cut off all contacts you have… That’s just not good for you, man. Whitley’s trying to help you. Why do you always reject her help?”  
“I have nothing to gain from talking to her.”

“That is wrong on so many levels.” Black said, an annoyed look on his face. “Of course having friends helps you in life! When you’re feeling down, friends are there to pick you up! Like-”  
“Black, I’m sick of your speeches.” Blake said, giving his senior a look that could kill. “I’m not like you. I don’t want friends. I don’t need friends. I don’t want a “new dream” or a new purpose in life or anything. I was _**raised**_ to be in this position. You have absolutely no idea what kind of shit I went through and you have _**even less**_ a right to judge me for who I am.”

Black was speechless. He tried saying something, but Blake interrupted him. “Just leave me alone, okay? I’m fine being this way. I’m fine being emotionless and friendless and being the lone wolf in my school.”

The champ flinched. “Blake, you’re-”

“I’m not human anymore, Black. I was _taught_ to become emotionless. Raised to be an objectively thinking human that would always perform at peak performance, to always act according to the ideal of the homos economicus. How am I supposed to find a new dream when all the humanity I have is my body?!”

Black looked at the ground, his cap covering his eyes. “...You do have emotions.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? No, I don-”

“You’re crying.”

Blake flinched. What? He slowly moved his hands towards his cheeks and as soon as they reached their destination, he could feel some sort of strange liquid on them. “Wh… What…?”

“You still have your emotions, Blake. You’re just hiding them without even realizing it yourself! You’re lying to yourself, even though you don’t know it!”

The child’s heart started beating faster and faster, his breathing became unsteady and he felt shaky. He started running.

“Blake-” Black yelled, trying to stop him.

“ _Leave me alone!”_ The kid yelled back, his composure now fully broken. He had to get away from there. He had to. He had to. He had to. He had to.

Black stopped in his tracks. A sigh. “Maybe he just needs to be alone right now. This must be a completely new feeling for him, huh? ...Man, the poor kid.”

His trail of thought was interrupted by Musha nestling on his head. He laughed. “Well, we should go home now, shouldn’t we? They’re probably all waiting for us.”

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah! I finally had the time to write something again ;v;  
> I'm sorry, it's been forever!  
> I decided to write some platonic Black and Lack bonding because I just think that Black could really help Lack grow. I hope you enjoyed the fic.  
> Oh, also... happy new year! I hope 2019 will be amazing for all of you :')


End file.
